


1976

by Kazemei



Series: Time will prove. [1]
Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Alpha!James, Kimi is their adopted son, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Niki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazemei/pseuds/Kazemei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story has a total of nine chapters about events that happened in 1976 and 10 years later. (ie. Odds number chapters are 1986 and even numbers are 1976).<br/>Things that happened in the movie still happened with a little twist, and they adopted Kimi few years after the accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to thecurlyone beta my work! I'm sure there are lots of moments that you are thinking what am I writing XD!  
> So, thank you!! Give me a hug!!!

Start line, full power then 23 , first right turn, same speed into the second right turn, 45 into the right-hand corner after, 543 into U turn, enter tunnel look for easy exit, accelerate to 45, into area 9, left turn......

 

\-------BOOM.

 

Niki wakes in shock. He squints at the man lying beside him with anger, one fist is on his chest, the other is hugging the pillow, he's dead asleep with his mouth open like a goldfish, drool over his face.

He pushes the man's hand away in displeasure and swears in German.

That is far worse than getting into a crash in a race.

He glances out the window and sees that the sky has a grey tint, and vaguely sees that the clock hands are pointing at five fifty.

He usually gets up around 6am, so he decides to stretch a bit, get out of bed and start preparing for his day.

Niki can't stop thinking of the dream while he's brushing his teeth. He doesn't even have to think about it to know it was the Spanish GP in Jarama. Memory really is a horrible thing, and he doesn't like racing that much, he still remembers every race.

With every race he drives every car differently and he always remember what he did good, what he did bad, but he can't quite remember which race it was in his dream. Maybe it's nothing more than something in his head.

Afterwards, he goes downstairs to the kitchen and starts brewing his coffee. He swears that if that stupid coffee machine is still not working he will throw it- along with the guy that promised to fix it out of the house.

Just as he is going to get a few eggs from the refrigerator to make breakfast, he notices that there is a note on the door in sloppy handwriting that reads: 

                6:30 radio program. Wake me up.

Niki simply grunts, crumples and trashes the note. Then he continues with his plans for breakfast. _Screw you. You can get up yourself if you go to bed early,_ he thinks.

Unsurprisingly, fifteen minutes or so later, the sound of a loud moaning and then a series of bangs comes from upstairs. Niki acts like he hears nothing and continues sipping his coffee and toasting his bread on a hot pan.

"Oh, oh, Niki good morning." James walks into the kitchen looking disheveled. Niki's sitting with his back to him, he gently kisses his head and asks, " You are retired now, why don't you get yourself some more sleep?"

"Getting up early is a good habit, I don't see why I have to get rid of it because of retirement."

Seem like someone is already in a bad mood this morning.

James buries his head between Niki's neck and shoulder, as his right hand, which was resting on Niki's shoulder, slowly slides down and his fingers brush the soft skin of his chest, says:" I'm just saying that you should take a day off."

"......What do you think you are doing?" Niki stares at the offending hand on his chest and asks.

"Well, sex is the breakfast of champs." James says vaguely as he bites Niki's ear, whispering:" We haven't......"

Niki suddenly stands up and James freezes in shock. He turns and stares at the other man blankly. He narrows his eyes slightly, peering at him, he raise his hand and gives James the middle finger, then turns away to leave.

James takes a few seconds of process Niki's reaction and then he lets out a chuckle. After so many years, he is still the same hot tempered man that he's deeply in love with, James thought.

But if Niki knew that he described him as hot and sexy, he'd definitely will make little holes on his body with his rat teeth.

James softly walks up the stairs, sticks his head into his room but doesn't find the person he is looking for. He scratched his head and walks to the room next door, carefully sneak in.

Niki is sitting on the floor beside the bed, eyes unblinking, staring at the young boy in bed. James walks up and kissed the boy's forehead, the boy doesn't seem to like to being disturbed as he turns away and continues to sleep, so James decides to pull Niki out of the child's room.

"Kimi should get up soon." Niki complained softly.

"Come on, he is barely six years old." James scratches his head again, why he seems to feel like getting a headache already? "Just let him sleep for a little longer, he'll definitely have lots of late nights when he grows up......"

Niki gives him a warning look to not mess with Kimi before he can even finish.

"He has school later." Niki glances at James' confuse expression and reminds him, "His first day of primary school."

"Right, I almost forgot." James says while he goes back downstairs and double checks his briefcase, wildly afraid of saying the wrong thing. " I am picking him up this afternoon, right?"

"Of course."

James didn't answer, but Niki can see that he is approaching step by step, so he raises his eyebrow, asks: "What?"

"Reward." James almost leaps out in order to grab Niki, he knows that if he's half a second slower, Niki will slip away.

Ridiculously this reminds him of cat catching a rat. James smiles like sunshine, bright and warm, then kisses Niki even he doesn't seems too willing.

Fortunately that didn't spoil his mood, his tongue skillfully find his way in and exploring Niki's mouth, repeating teasing the other man until he finally gently kisses back.

James breaks this unilateral kiss with satisfaction, he smiles like a fool as the words " I won." seem to be written all over his face.

Niki rolled his eyes and says very calmly, "It's already 6:45, you can't beat the traffic even you was a F1 driver."

"Shit!"

Niki thought James would grab his stuff and rush out of the house, but he is always wrong about James Hunt.

He stares at James as he picks up his toast and puts his scrambled eggs on it with his fork then eats it in seconds. He doesn't forget to drink his coffee either. 

"Next time if you want breakfast, get up early and make it yourself!" James flees leaving Niki behind shouting: " Fuck you, arschloch!"

 

James Hunt always get what he wants. Even from him, the famously callous Niki Lauda.

Oh right, now he remembers. That race was 1976 Spanish GP.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1976 Spain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to thecurlyone!!! I love you! Don't be shy gimme a kiss!!! *SMOOCH*

May 1976.

Although Spain is known to be hot, Niki really don't understand why it's up to the point that makes him feel like a BBQ rat.

Usually weather doesn't bother him that much. However, his long repressed body suddenly encountering this hot weather along with the stressful race, the long travel and his extensive use of inhibitors might cause him to go into a heat cycle much earlier.

All this because he is an Omega.

Damn Omega. He never thought that he would fall into that category, just like everyone else.

The irony is that once he knew what he was, he started to become friends a lot of other omegas, sometimes a few Alphas, his opposite.

He remembers when he was still an adolescent, the first "attack" terrified his family, who thought that he might be sick with a unknown disease. Later, they learned that it was his first heat cycle as an Omega. He heard that Lauda family had had a few Alphas before, but he's the first Omega.

Since then his father hadn't expected much from him, not just in the family business but also in car racing. Now, whenever he thinks of the old man's face when he knew he became world champion, he is just glad that he left the family.

There is never been an Omega in Formula One, not to mention world champion, and Niki had no intentions of telling anyone either. Omegas aren't welcome in competitive sports, at least not as players or staff. Especially not in racing, because Alphas are drawn to the tension and excitement, which means a large number of driver are Alphas.

It's not hard to imagine what will happen if a bunch of Alphas finished an adrenaline raising race and saw a Omega. Teams and sponsors definitely would not be happy to see their drivers fighting in public for an Omega.

Niki comes in to the garage earlier today as he usually does. He jokes a little with his mechanics, then follows up on his car's state and goes for a few test laps.

He's always able to keep himself busy until other driver or the press come to bother him. Today is no exception, when he notices a reporter approaching him, he hastily grabs his side bag and flees to his team's parking lot.

Niki can swear that because of his sweat, his scent is noticeable feet away. He can't risk an Alpha catching him, so he uses a damp cloth to wipe himself clean before taking out his inhibitor.

The inhibitor can seal his scent temporally, it can also suppress his heat cycle. The only downside is that the dose must be increased according to usage to keep up, and overdosing can cause side effects or disqualification if F1 ever decide to do a drug test.

Niki calculates the amount needed, holding the syringe with the needle close to the flesh of his arm.

Suddenly, there's a loud sound of something hitting the side of a truck few feet away, and James Hunt and a blonde lady crash into the scene, just as he's holding a fucking syringe in his hand.

"I'm sorry." James glances at him and smiles. Then he and the young lady disappear.  
Niki secretly curses him, but at the same time he felt extremely fortunate that it was James not someone else-- after all, the bastard is blind, all he thinks of is sex.

He shakes his head, raises his left arm again, finding the blood vessels and just as the needle pierces through his skin......

"Niki?"

_Fuck! What again?_

He turns his head and stares straight at the owner of the voice, it seems that James had ditched the beautiful girl instead came back over "concern" for him.

James takes a small rectangular box from his pants pocket, draws out a cigarette, lighting and smoking it before he points at Niki's syringe, asking: "What are you doing?"  
 _This is great._ Niki thought. He should make up a plausible explanation immediately before it gets ugly. _Heart disease? Heart disease seems a bit exaggerated, but it would explain the secrecy._

_So yes, that's the perfect reason._

Before he could answer him, James beat to it and asks: " You uh...you're a Omega?" He words were a bit hesitant , even a bit awkward. It makes him sound like a ten year old boy asking his favourite girl out for a date.

That's not how James usually is, Niki says nothing, making the situation even more uncomfortable. He violently smokes his cigarette, pointing at the entrance he walked in : "I could smell it there, didn't expect is you."

_This is really fucking great. Of course James Hunt is an Alpha, just look at how arrogant and irascible he is, how could he not be one._

"None of your business." Niki blurts out. He can't stand people like James Hunt, always thinking that the world is all about them, always doing things he never expects. Yet fate decided that it is James who found him, god knows what he will do if he admits he's an Omega.

"Or do you think that an Omega is leading you by what? Right, thirty points hurts your self-esteem?" Unconsciously, Niki mocks James to protect himself and put himself at an advantage.

"No, not that." From Niki's perspective, James face looks almost like he's trying to convince himself rather than him, but the truth is James doesn't know what he should feel at all.

In this progressive era, Omegas no longer hide away all day. Male and female Omega have learned to boldly pursue what they want. some still look down on them, but some Omegas have became extremely successful. If you asked him, he probably would say nothing is impossible for them now.

"It's just that I always thought you are a beta." James doesn't know how to react in this case, he's slightly too anxious to explain and: says, "I mean, I know you wouldn't be an Alpha, you are too sensible and um...dull?"

"Fuck you." Niki grunts, quickly injecting the inhibitor then walking away, leaving James behind.

"I'll keep the secret for you." James mutters as he watches the other man walk away holding his middle finger up high, like he doesn't seem slightest bit worried that he would tell anyone.

Well, James would admit that dull isn't quite a fitting description, so he can't really blame Niki's reaction.

He lights another cigarette, digesting all these things he just learned.

_Oh my god, this is a earth-shattering news_ , he thought. As he smokes a few mouthfuls of cigarette, reluctant Niki's sweet and delicious Omega scent lingers around him.

The idea makes him strangely uncomfortable, even a little sick. Before he can figure out the reason he is already holding on to the side of the truck, vomiting.

He rebukes himself for drinking too much this morning. Or maybe the lack of sleep is the cause.

_Fuck_ , he thought. Putting out his cigarette, he pretends nothing happened and walks back to his team. All he wants now is to have a beer, then focus on the race starting in fifteen minutes.

If Niki says that he's not worried, then that would be the biggest lie in his life. In fact, he's scared to death.

Despite that his love with racing is different with others, his goal is the same, to win. He eagerly needs to win, to prove to the world his skill, his philosophy.

Moreover, he is too young, too many things yet to achieve and now he's at the peak of his life, he could not allow this to ruin his good future ahead of him.

"Niki, are you listening?" Clay waves his hat in front of the distracted man .

"No." Niki answers truthfully. He looks up to Clay standing beside him, asks: "So, what did you just say?"

Clay sighs. Sometimes he really wants to beat that brat, but he knows that's his character, undisguised and straightforward, even a little bad tempered- that's the world champion Niki Lauda that everyone loves.

" I said why don't you get in your car? There's only ten minutes before the race start."

" Yeah, I'm coming." He scratches his curly hair, walking out to the track along with Clay.

At this moment, the race is more important than anything, he can't think of anything beside the race.

Niki shoves himself into his Ferrari 1's tiny seat, letting his mechanic do the final inspection as he focuses his mind thinking of the race track.

Start line, accelerate, change gear, then he should be at the first right corner......

His reflex action make him look to his right, exactly where the Marlboro No.11 McLaren is.

He wonders how much more unlucky could he be, but he cannot be distracted now, so he turns around and continues focusing on his memory.

As it's James Hunt, it isn't surprising that he got in his car the very last minute even if he really isn't in the mood to have fun with the local ladies. 

Today is the day that James needs to focus more on the race than ever. He really needs to win this race, because he hasn't won a single race all year but also because Niki is a fucking Omega and while in his mind he doesn't give a damn some hidden instinct is still clamoring that he must defeat the Omega.

The race starts with the current World Champion leading, the bright red Ferrari's extraordinary performance letting him pull away from his opponents until the fourth corner.  
James Hunt's performance this year has been mediocre but it has created quite a lot of new entertainment . Yet somehow he and his McLaren have caught up with Niki.  
This unexpected news immediately leads to a debate, Niki Lauda and James Hunt are now far ahead of all the others, this grand prix has become a race between the two men, who will win?

They don't leave room for each other, but it doesn't stop James' pursuit of Niki and him pressurising Niki. Niki can't help but look in his rearview mirror frequently, his heart beating harder, that's something he's never felt before in F1.

Niki deliberately drives more to the side to see if James will fall for that and try to pass him, if he succeeds he will have a upper hand at the next corner, if not he will have no chance to ditch him.

Unfortunately, James isn't fooled, he keeps aiming at Niki's blind spot until he makes a mistake, James spots the opportunity and ignoring safety he forcibly passes Niki.

_Damn._ Niki thought. He could care less about safety now, putting his Ferrari to top speed, hoping to overtake James before the next corner, he would have no chance after that.

James doesn't give the slightest chance to him, the finishing line is right in front of them and even if he is confident in his Ferrari's acceleration, there is no way he can catch James.

The audience are incredibly excited by this surprising outcome, Niki can see that James held his hands up while he crossed the line and he can hear through his thick helmet that the crowd are cheering for him.

Niki takes his helmet off, cursing James as he walks back to his team. He had a brief chat with some of the young drivers that obviously don't like James, despite the fact he's a great driver.

Clay heads back in shortly after, Niki waves his hand lazily to say bye to the young drivers with blank expression. As he walks to his trailer, he hears FIA stewards murmur something, he slows his pace and stands in front of his trailer to listen to them. One steward standing in front of James' McLaren shouts, "Disqualification!"

"What!?" He hears James yelling, arguing with the FIA people.

"It's 1.8cm too wide." the committee man says. Niki frowns, that's less than half his little finger, it's impossible that it affected the speed.

Niki feels a hateful gaze fall on him, he meets the stare, the furious look on James' face looks terrifying, seems like he's almost certain he's the one that complained.

No matter James whether is an Alpha or not, he's just an Omega, he won't have the strength to fight him and getting into an argument with him is not a good choice, so he looks away and goes into his trailer.

He doesn't care much about what happens after, he isn't feeling so well. He even asks his team to collect the trophy on his behalf and goes straight back to the hotel.

That's the disadvantage to being an Omega, once he get into an estrus cycle he will feel particularly tired, sometimes he might even have headaches or vomits because his body is not accustomed to it.

Until recently, not many understood Omegas, they thought they were weak, and will spread their legs and beg for an Alpha to fuck them once they're in heat.

The truth is that it's the other way around, Omega is nothing but a sexual classification, it doesn't necessarily have anything to do with who they are. An estrus cycle is similar to a female menstrual cycle, their body would changes and be more sexually active for that few days, but does not mean that they need an Alpha. On the other hand, Alphas would need an Omega when they started their breeding cycle each year.

Niki's a bit groggy when he hears a loud banging sound, the noise echoes in his room and makes him feel like there's something eagerly forcing its way out from his body.

He sits up, leaning his forehead on his hand. He takes a few seconds to realize that someone is knocking on his door, knocking hard.

His room is already pitch-dark but he doesn't want to turn on the light. "Coming!", he shouts but apparently the person outside doesn't hear it. Niki stands up, leaning against the wall and walking forward slowly until he can feel the door handle.

The moment the door opens, the hotel corridor lights slide through the gap onto his face, he narrows his eyes trying to adapt to the light but whoever's outside simply can't wait, he pushes the door open and Niki's pushed back a few steps.

"Hunt?" Niki finally recognizes the man half a head taller than him with shoulder-length blond hair as James Hunt. James shuts the door and steps closer to him, Niki cannot see his face, but he can imagine.

Drunk and furious.

Niki feels for the light switch beside the door and turns on the light. " What are you doing?" he asks.

"You......you and your nasty tricks." James' speaking slowly, either he's too drunk or not caring about what he's saying.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm saying! An Alpha beating an Omega is usual and you......" James is looking through the mini bar as he shouts at Niki, Niki immediately rushes over to cover his mouth but gets pushed away.

"What? Afraid that someone will hear you that you're a little whore who seduces those......"

"You're drunk." Niki couldn't hear anymore and stopped James, and changing the subject, he says "What does me being an Omega have to do with you breaking the rules?"

"Absolutely does! I say...you simply can't bear an Alpha winning against you." It sounds strange and unreasonable, Niki doesn't care, he takes a cookies from the mini bar and starts eating.

"You know that 1.8cm doesn't affect the outcome!" James is surprised to see Niki's reaction, he grabs his shirt and pulls him closer.

"Of course! But how arrogant are you, James Hunt? Rules are rules, you are no exception."

James gets mad when he heard this, his hands clutch Niki's beige turtleneck jumper, mercilessly throw him on the ground, and he sit on him before he has a chance to get up. He pulls his right arm far back and punches Niki's face hard.

Niki struggles to escape his grip, but he can't and gets punched over and over again. He hits James' belly in anger, and it works, James falls back a little, giving him just enough room to escape.

James isn't letting him go that easily though, he grabs his wrist and pulls him back. Maybe the rise of testosterone strengthens his sense of smell or because Niki's in heat, a familiar scent hits his nostrils.

The scent seems a little different than this morning. Then, Niki smelt like the forests after heavy rain, the taste of a jungle awakening, not quite like the smell of fresh grass under warm sun, but rather a kind of spicy and moist, mixed with sweat. It smelled incredibly good, but a little cold, a little too heavy.

Now he scent is like the sun came out and the forest became vibrant, berries grew and the rain showed off it's sweet and sour taste, making his mouth water unconsciously.

James finally notices that Niki has not change yet, no wonder he found a vague hint of the scent he hates, the scent of other Alphas.

Some smells like rotten food or cat urine, strong and disgusting to his perspective. He frowns while considering his next step, it does not take him more than three seconds to process, but Niki feels like James is holding his wrist for too long, he struggles and punches James with his free hand.

It doesn't bother James, all he can possibly think of is that there are other Alphas' scent on the tasty Omega in front of him.

He rudely pull Niki closer, wrapping his arms around his waist prevent him running away, staring at the him closely.

_No. This is my Omega, not someone else's!_ He thinks.

James tightens his arms more, doesn't even give Niki space to struggle and kisses him. This kiss is nothing close to romantic and sweet, because it's only James participating. He licks at Niki's lips passionately, he even tries to slide his tongue through those closed lips, but Niki's like a broken machine without the slightest reaction.

James bites Niki's lower lip, hard enough to wound him and it starts bleeding slowly. The pain makes Niki open up his mouth just a little and James takes advantage of that.

As his tongue is tasting Niki's , his hands slides into Niki's clothes and strokes the soft and tender skin he never even imagined was there. He really doesn't wish to break the kiss, so he gives up the idea of pulling Niki's clothes off, instead his hand slides further down.

After All Niki's an Omega in heat, his revulsion is soon gone when their tongues entangled with another. In fact, with James touching him, teasing him, he even kisses back.

Suddenly James pulls away, leans close to Niki's shoulder to determine his scent, enjoying this moment as he enjoys his prey.

Niki doesn't like that, he pushes James' head away and it takes James few seconds to realize what he's trying to do.

"Fuck!" James scratches his head looking dazed, he glances Niki one last time, then he dashes out of the hotel room.

He walks faster and faster as he want to get back to his room as soon as possible. He thinks to himself, _I thought I was there to give that bastard a lesson? Definitely drank too much, no, too little. Damn, I need another drink._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all you lovely dears leaving comments and kudos!


End file.
